


Sick Days

by genderqueer_turtle



Series: Fair Game One Shots [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic, fair game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderqueer_turtle/pseuds/genderqueer_turtle
Summary: Clover takes care of a sick Qrow
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686706
Kudos: 36





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> Clover's POV

"Where is Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked. Everyone had woken up that morning and was about to head out for their jobs as hunters and huntresses, but Qrow was not among the group. I could tell that she was worried. 

"You get to work kid. I'll make sure that he's awake and get him up and ready for work." I patted her on the head, which made her laugh, and watched her head off to work with her friends. She was such an amazing huntress, so much talent and potential. Once she was gone, I headed down the hall towards Qrow's room.

I knocked on his bedroom door, waiting to see if he answered. When he didn't, I quietly opened the door. There was Qrow, laying face down on his bed, asleep. I walked over to the bed and gently shook him, trying to wake him up. He just groaned and covered his face with the pillow. I reached to pull the pillow away from him and my hand brushed his forehead. He was burning up with a fever. 

I asked "Qrow, are you sick?" He just groaned in pain and pulled away from me. I pulled out my scroll and told the rest of the Ace Ops that I would be busy for most of the day. No one complained, and then I wondered how I would ever be able to help Qrow. I didn't know what he was sick from, and I had never cared for a sick person. The first thing that came to mind was soup, so I headed off to the kitchen to make some.

I made chicken noodle soup, since that was what I ate when I was sick as a kid. I headed back off to Qrow's room, but when i got there, Qrow wasn't in his bed where I left him. He was gone. I set the soup down on the desk in the room and started to freak out. Where was Qrow? He couldn't have gotten far in his condition. Then i calmed down when I heard a door close. It was the bathroom. I heard Qrow groan and then I heard him actually throw up. Great, just great. 

I walked into the bedroom without knocking and there was Qrow, passed out, laying on the floor. I picked him up and carried him back to his bed, sitting next to him. 

"What do you want?" He asked, barely awake. 

"Taking care of you of course." I smiled down at him.

"A terrible decision. Haven't we talked about how I don't do well around people? Because of my semblance?" He sat up, finally fully awake. I knew where he was coming from, most of his friends eventually pushed him away for one reason or another and he blamed his semblance.

"I'm going to help you. Now eat your soup. I worked really hard to make it." I looked over and saw the stuffed crow I got him when we went to the fair. I smiled, glad that he kept it and didn't throw it away or give it to one of his nieces. 

"Whatever. Just hand me the bowl and go." 

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying until you feel better." I said, handing him the soup. I sat as he ate it, which took longer than I thought it would. The man ate his soup slowly. 

Finally, he finished. "I'm done. Do you plan to go now, or just sit here like some weirdo?" He asked, laying back down. 

"I think I'll stay." I felt compelled to lean over and kiss his forehead, and I did. He groaned, trying to act annoyed. But I wasn't fooled. 

I pulled the chair over so that I could sit next to the bed, but Qrow didn't like that. "If your going to stay here, might as well be comfortable. Just get in the bed, do I look like I have the energy to care?" I scooted towards the wall and closed his eyes, trying to sleep. I climbed into the bed, feeling awkward, but happy. 

Finally, I heard Qrow snore, just the tiniest, cutest snore ever. It was barely audible. I wrapped my arms around him, and fell asleep next to him.

~

I woke up later, tired out of my mind. My head was killing me, but I would worry about that later. I looked up to see that Qrow was up and out of bed.

"Mornin' sleeping beauty." He said, cleaning up the room. 

"Good morning. Are you feeling better?" I asked, still sitting in the bed. 

"Yes, I am. Thank you, by the way. For making me soup and taking care of me, and staying with me yesterday. It meant a lot." He said, looking at the floor.

"It's no big deal." I went to get out of bed, but was barely able to stand. I just felt so tired and weak. Qrow helped me sit back down on the side of the bed. He placed his hand on my forehead. His hand felt so cold.

"Clover, you're burning up. I think you caught whatever I had." He helped me to my room and forced me to lay down. "I'll tell everyone that we can't go to work today. It's my turn to take care of you." And as I lay down, I felt him kiss my forehead just as I had done last night.


End file.
